


I care about you

by p_unkmock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_unkmock/pseuds/p_unkmock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been the third time this week that Bucky had pulled Steve away from a fight, ending with Bucky dragging Steve back to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I care about you

“Steve, for God’s sake, hold still.” Bucky commanded, holding his best friend’s chin, wiping off the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“You didn’t have to save me, you know.” Steve mumbled and went to drop his head before Bucky pushed up again on his jaw.

“Yes, I did.” Bucky let go of Steve’s chin and began inspecting his arm that the blonde boy had been holding up. “Anyways, I like to think it was more of a tag team.” He flashed a quick wink, before putting on a serious face as he delicately handled Steve’s arm. The boy winced a little and Bucky tried to soften his touch when he heard his sharp intake of breath.

“How bad is it?”

“Calm down solider,” reluctantly, Bucky released his grip on Steve and packed away the first aid kit, “you’ve only got some bruising.”

“And here’s me thinking I was going to get a cool cast that everyone could sign!” Steve nudged the brunette, who launched himself onto the sofa next to him.

It had been the third time this week that Bucky had pulled Steve away from a fight, ending with Bucky dragging Steve back to his house.

“At least you wouldn’t be getting yourself into stupid fights for a while…” Bucky said, half-joking, half-serious.

“You really hate it when I do that, don’t you?” Steve always saw through Bucky’s attempt to pretend to not be worried.

“I don’t like seein’ you hurt, Stevie.”

There’s something about the way Bucky calls Steve that nickname that gives the small boy little butterflies in his stomach that he hasn’t quite figured out how to explain yet. The silence between them was enough for Bucky to know that Steve wanted more.

“I’m just scared for you, Steve. I know you don’t like me sayin’ it, but you _are_ a little guy. These jerks that beat you up don’t have any dignity, no pride. I thank God that I’m always there, but I’ll tell you the truth, Steve, it’s not by luck. When you say you’re going to the movies alone, I follow you to the door and wait until you come out, just to check up on you, you know? You know how well I know you, you were goin’ to confront that asshole that heckled during the movie. I’m not stupid, Steve. I guess I could just tell you to be careful and not do anything stupid to save me the trouble, but I know that’s pretty much useless. Shit, I can’t believe you’re making me say this you little twat. _I care about you_. Whenever we’re not with each other, I’m constantly wondering if you’re safe. Just please be careful, Steve. I’m serious because I’m not always going to be there to save your butt.”

Bucky felt like he had to let out a huge exhale once he had finished talking and didn’t notice that Steve’s baby blue eyes melted more and more every second that he spoke. 

“I’m so sorry, Buck.”

Bucky felt the tension sink from his shoulders and all he wanted to do then was scoop up his best friend in his arms.

“ _Sorry?_ Steve, why are you sorry?” The two boys were sitting so close, both their shoulders and thighs were touching.

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” Steve looked down to his fumbling hands that sat in his lap. Like an impulse, Bucky brought up his hand to his friend’s shoulder, then slowly moving it to cup the side of his face.

“Looks like you still don’t know everything about me.” He winked. The two shared a silence, locking eyes.

“Can I tell you something?”

Bucky felt a wave of panic rush over him when he felt Steve’s body stiffen under his grip. He broke their eye contact to focus on his lap again.

“I-I think I…” It was like someone was choking Steve, pulling the words back into his throat. His eyes only started to well with tears when he forced himself to look at Bucky again.

“It’s okay,” the brunette interrupted him, “I know.”

Steve broke into a smile of relief and then, without really thinking about it, rested his forehead on Bucky’s chest.

“For how long?” Steve slowly moved his hand from his own thigh to Bucky’s, hoping they were both thinking of the same thing.

“A while.”

“And?”

“You dork.” Bucky snorted, sliding his hands around Steve’s neck, making the blonde boy look up at him. “How could I not love this stupid face?”

They lent in until they were millimetres apart, foreheads touching.

“There’s not going to be a time when you’re not here, is there?” Bucky could hear the wobble in Steve’s voice.

“Never.”

Then they were kissing, and it was like watching thousands of fireworks go off at once, but only to the sound of Steve Rogers’ laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote another stucky ficlet! I hope you guys like this little gem. ^_^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram: @buckyboo


End file.
